


Sherlock Story WIPS

by BindiTheSkunk



Series: Story ideas and Chapters [2]
Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha Sherlock Holmes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Body Horror, Bottom John Watson, Childbirth, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, F/F, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), John Is So Done, John is Not Amused, M/M, Mentioned Eurus Holmes, Mpreg, Multi, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings, Mycroft Loves Sweets, Mycroft To The Rescue, Nice Victor Trevor, Omega John Watson, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Mycroft, Psychological Horror, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes is Bad at Feelings, Sherlock is a Brat, Sherlock is a Good Parent, Top Sherlock, Vampire Eurus, Vampire Mycroft, Vampire Sherlock, Werewolf John Watson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BindiTheSkunk/pseuds/BindiTheSkunk
Summary: random oneshots of stories I have planned for the future
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & Joan Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: Story ideas and Chapters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694962
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Sherlock Story WIPS

John Watson was not sure how he got into these situations...

He was just trying to get a date before his heat hit and he would be holed up inside his house! 

And all because he was NOT trying to pick her up...

He saw a pale young woman looking around the bar and saw she did not look very healthy so went over to her to ask if she was alright after giving his name so he did not startle her too much with the question, she just bobbed her head side to side, so he took that as an alright to do a small check-up, she was a normal beta so he saw no harm in doing so.

She looked at him and a shiver ran down his spine, cold eyes, but they looked lucid, she did seem to be scanning him though...and not in a good way.

"You are a doctor correct?" the woman asked as the omega male checked her pulse "a soldier too, did not know they let omegas into the military" 

"They have been allowed for years," John said, too busy to question how she knew he was a soldier, some people did not care to keep up on such things or had families that had strict ideas on what was proper and told their children such, he guessed this woman might just have a mild mental issue since it was chilly out but she was just in a loose, short-sleeved black dress and slip-on shoes despite the powdery snow on the ground.

"I will take you to a proper hospital, your pulse is very weak and fluttery and you have been wandering around in winter weather in what seems to be a nightie" 

"It is" 

Well, at least she was honest ...

"let's go then, there is one only a couple blocks away," John said shaking off his coat to put around the strange woman "Oh,I did not catch your name miss.."

"Eurus Holmes" 

Strange name...but considering how common his was, suppose he had no room to judge if someone else's name broke that cycle.

"Well, Miss Holmes shall we go?" 

She nodded giving a small smile that looked to him like she was plotting something but she was obviously sick and he might be an omega but he was still a soldier and she was a normal beta and petite, so he could defend himself if she turned mugger on him.

They got to walking through the streets, not many were out that night, either already inside the bars or curled into their beds, they passed one or two people but then the streets emptied except for the two of them, good, at least the lack of people meant the hospital would not be chaos, he hoped at least. 

He almost jumped when Eurus spoke up 

"Mated? I'm guessing not since you wear no band and have no mark around your finger signaling you just took it off, your kind and would have to possess some leftover muscle mass from your time as a soldier, not to mention the implications of being one, you're also not one for rules despite this since I can feel a weight in your jacket, a gun, service revolver if I can guess, you should have turned it in, that's the law.

"I saw no real harm in keeping it, they did not ask for it back" John tried to defend himself, suddenly feeling very nervous, if she decided to report him he could be in huge trouble.

"Don't worry, I won't report you, in fact, you won't have to worry about anything ever again"

Wha-

She grabbed him with strength no young woman of her build should have, he could not even budge an inch in her grasp, a hiss sounded off next to his ear and he managed to turn his head enough to see two sharp fangs jutting from red lips.

Vampire is what his mind provided 

Stupid stupid! Of course...

"I am a beta so I can't test a theory I have, I'm curious to see if a vampire and a were-creature can reproduce, both my brothers are alphas, and you are about to go into your heat, even their strong wills could break" she spoke in his ear, her voice now a monotone. 

"So you intend to make me one of your sibling's broodmare?" John asked trying to will himself to calm down, this was not the type of adrenaline rush he wanted...

"Oh no, nothing so crass, I'm sure both my siblings would take very good care of their mate, they get out more than I do...Sherlock has omega clients all the time throw themselves at his feet in quite the display...but he always ignores their comings on...so I'll just have to force the issue"   
\---  
So that is how he found himself tied to an old bed, thankfully she did not strip him, though she had stolen his shoes and socks, either to keep him from escaping into the snow, or because whichever brother came through that door had a thing for feet he did not know. 

A low voice was heard through the door before it burst open and a tall figure was unceremoniously shoved through and the door closed before he could retaliate and the click of a lock was heard. 

"Eurus! I am in no mood for one of your ex-" The alpha turned to him and gave the blankest look of shock John had ever seen, he would have laughed if his hands were untied and his stomach still twisted with the fear of being raped.

The alpha approached slowly, carefully, he looked alright John supposed, curly black hair, skin not quite as dead looking as his sisters was, clear blue eyes, not to mention he had not yet just jumped onto the bed to bite or whatever vampires did during sex.

"So this is her game is it? Apologies you got wrapped up in this" the alpha reached to untie the ropes "I am Sherlock Holmes"


End file.
